Apariencias
by DaiMa
Summary: YAOI--- ¿Qué sucede cuando se descubre que alguien no es todo lo que parece ser?. 1x2, 3x4
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: No, no son míos. No me pertenecen, pero me conformaría con que fuesen de carne y hueso. 

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4 y más…

Warnings: SShhhhhhhhh!!!! Es un secreto!!! De lo que estoy segura: nadie muere y posible final feliz, **POSIBLE**.

N/A: Ahh!! Me olvidaba, también Relena va a aparecer por ahí, y bueno… no va a ser muy desagradable, hasta buena tal vez. Un Heero inusual y (CUIDADO!!) voy a intentar ser graciosa!!! (no mucho)

Ya pueden correr.

**Apariencias **

Por daima

Prólogo

Popularidad.

Una palabra clave en la vida de un estudiante de secundaria. Algunos poseían esta característica, otros no, pero todos la querían. Aún sin saber todo lo que 'ser popular' implicaba, _todos _–aunque algunos inconscientemente- deseaban esto. Indudablemente existían algunas, _muy pocas_ excepciones, como en toda regla. Tan pocas eran que nadie las tomaba en cuenta.

Popularidad.

Ser admirado, ser envidiado por todos en la escuela. Codearse con otros del mismo nivel social; los más lindos, los más ricos. ¿Quién podría no querer algo así?

Popularidad.

Que todos te miren apenas al entrar un salón, incluso los profesores. Que todo hagan lo imposible por hablarte, aunque sea intercambiar una solo palabra: 'Hola', 'Adios', 'Piérdete'.Tanto poder ¡Qué tentadora idea!. Mirar a alguien y que se sienta en el cielo, insultarlo y que se sienta morir, o simplemente ignorarlo y que se pudra esperando un poco de atención. ¿Qué tan patético se puede llegar a ser?. O que tan sadista.

¿No es increíble lo que puede llegar a provocar este fenómeno?.

Claro, como ya se mencionó, siempre existe una excepción para cada regla.

Duo Maxwell no tenía que preocuparse por llegar a ser popular. Él ya _era_ el más popular de la Secundaria Wing, y esto se debía a unas cuantas razones de diferente naturaleza.

La más obvia, tal vez, era su atractivo físico. Pocos habían caminado por los pasillos de la institución con tanta… tanta… simplemente era indescriptible. Se necesitaba verlo para creerlo.

Todo su cuerpo estaba _muy_ bien formado debido a la constante ejercitación que realizaba en el equipo de baloncesto, del cual él era el capitán. Por supuesto, al describir a Duo Maxwell uno jamás podría olvidarse –ni aunque quisiese- de su larga trenza, que le llegaba prácticamente a las rodillas. Alguno que otro se preguntaba cómo había sido posible que una característica tan particular no hubiese sido objeto de burlas y críticas. Pero ese era el caso de unos pocos, celosos de la popularidad de Duo. El resto de la escuela, mientras tanto, fantaseaba con ver ese hermoso cabello suelto, algo que nadie había tenido el placer de presenciar.

¿Y quién podría olvidar sus ojos?. Había diferentes opiniones acerca de ellos entre las numerosas admiradoras del trenzado: unas decían que eran de un color azul profundo, a veces tan oscuro que parecía negro; otras declaraban que eran más bien un azul eléctrico, que brillaba más cuando él sonreía.

Sólo los más cercanos a Duo sabían que sus ojos eran una mezcla entre el azul y el violeta.

Pero su atractivo no era lo único que lo hacía popular. Aquellas jóvenes (y algunas que no eran tan jóvenes) que supuestamente 'veían más allá de las apariencias' estaban absolutamente convencidas de que el encanto del trenzado residía en su personalidad. Él, con su luminosa sonrisa presente todo el tiempo, su buen humor y su manera de tratar a_ la mayoría_ amablemente lograba encantar a cualquiera en cuestión de segundos. Incluso había conseguido hechizar a la Profesora Une, un bloque de hielo ártico y de tendencias sadistas. La había conquistado a tal punto que a veces hasta sonreía –muy, _muy_ poquito- cuando hacía alguna broma pesada a uno de sus compañeros. Lo que no significaba que se librara del castigo, pero esa clase de cosas toman su tiempo.

Otro factor importante consistía en el hecho que desde que se había convertido en el capitán del equipo de baloncesto, la Secundaria Wing no había perdido casi ningún partido. Ya hasta se había seleccionado un lugar especial en el cual colocar el futuro trofeo que seguramente obtendrían.

No había que olvidar el grupo de personas que rodeaban al joven. Entre ellos se encontraban Quatre Raberba Winner, heredero de la gran fortuna de las Empresas Winner y poseedor de las más angelicales sonrisas y Hilde Schbeiker quien se rumoreaba era la novia de Duo, y nadie lo culparía si ese rumor fuera verdad. Después de todo ella era una chica muy linda y agradable; más de uno quería que fuese suya. Era difícil decir si en realidad Chang Wuffei era amigo o no de Duo. Antiguo campeón nacional de esgrima y actual miembro del equipo de baloncesto, este joven de rasgos orientales se la pasaba discutiendo con el trenzado y en incontables ocasiones lo había amenazado de muerte. Pero era muy razonable tal actitud si se tomaba en cuenta que muchas de las bromas de Duo tenía como protagonista a su amigo de mal carácter.

Sin embargo, lo que era más atrayente de Duo Maxwell no era su apariencia, ni su personalidad, ni siquiera cuántos puntos había logrado anotar en el último partido. Lo que era aún más intrigante era ese aire misterioso que lo rodeaba, como si escondiera un gran secreto que sólo le revelaría a una persona muy especial. ¡Y cuánto deseaban ser esa persona!.

Sin lugar a dudas Duo Maxwell estaba en la cima de la pirámide social en la Secundaria Wing.

* * *

Heero Yuy era una historia completamente diferente. Ni siquiera se podía decir que _fuera parte_ de esa pirámide. Lo que es más, si hubiese que ubicarlo, sería debajo de ella. Aplastado, pisoteado por ella. 

Trowa Barton, conocido por su eterno mutismo y por tener una hermana que tenía por pasatiempo arrojarle cuchillos a la gente, era más popular que él.

Polos totalmente opuestos: Duo Maxwell y Heero Yuy.

¿Qué podrían tener en común?. El tiempo lo dirá…

_Continuará (creo)_


	2. Parte 1

Disclaimer: No, no son míos, y aunque me pese JAMÁS lo serán. 

Pairings: 1x2x1, 3x4 y más…

Warnings: Supongo que hay algunas pero…naaahh no tengo ganas de escribirlas… tal vez algún día lo haga.

N/A: Esta parte va dedicada a Crystal Ketchum Darklight por ser mi primer reviewer. Si que te dan ánimos para seguir escribir más. ¡¡¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!!!

Ya pueden correr.

**Parte 1: La cima y… ¿el subsuelo?**

–¡Demonios!– se dijo a sí mismo con más que un poco de irritación – Sólo me quedan tres minutos.

No se podía dar el lujo de llegar nuevamente tarde a su clase de química. Ya le había pasado más seguido de lo que le hubiera gustado y estaba seguro de que el profesor Dekim no estaría complacido. Si había algo que enloquecía al profesor era la impuntualidad. Ni aún la sonrisa más encantadora que poseía Duo lo salvaría de su ira.

–¡Maldito reloj despertador!– ya casi podía escuchar los gritos de Dekim diciéndole que tan mal alumno era, y como iba a fracasar en el futuro y blablablablabla. Era un sermón que ya se había aprendido de memoria y que no quería volver a escuchar. Por eso él se esforzaba por quedar más o menos bien con el profesor, pero parecía que nada de lo que hiciera lograría ese cometido.

No había tenido ni tiempo de meter la tarea en su mochila cuando despertó. Así que, mientras sus piernas se movían como nunca, sus manos trataban de no dejar caer las hojas que llevaban.

Ya había llegado a la escuela, pero le quedaba atravesar lo que parecía un interminable numero de corredores para llegar a su clase. Algunos, bromeando, comentaban que la edificio era como un laberinto de ratas de laboratorio y que _ellos_ eran las ratas. No hace falta decir que también decían que los profesores eran los macabros científicos que experimentaban con ellos.

–Sólo un minuto…– dijo echándole un vistazo a su reloj mientras doblaba una esquina de los numerosos pasillos de la escuela. Había corrido como el rayo y ya se estaba quedando sin aire. Lo único que le importaba era llegar a tiempo. ¡Dios Santo! Sonaba como si él fuera un completo **_nerd_**. ¡Qué _patético_! Jamás le había importado mucho, pero jamás había tenido un profesor como ese. Estaba al tanto de que si no lograba 'mejorar' podría desaprobar la materia. Y eso era algo que no deseaba en lo absoluto.

Tan concentrado estaba el trenzado que no pudo ver a la persona que estaba a la vuelta del corredor.

–¡Voy a llegar! ¡Voy a llegar! ¡Voy a…– no pudo terminar de decir la frase cuando sintió que chocaba contra otro cuerpo. Y no era sólo un cuerpo, era un cuerpo que _sostenía una taza de café_.

Duo tardó aproximadamente 0,2 segundos en darse cuenta de tres cosas: el dolor en su trasero se debía a que al caer, esa parte de su anatomía había funcionado como amortiguador; la segunda era que por la sorpresa había dejado caer todos los papeles que cargaba, y que en ese momento se encontraban esparcidos a su alrededor. Y por último, que el café definitivamente estaba muy, _extremadamente_ caliente y que cualquiera en su posición hubiese hecho lo que él hizo.

Gritar de dolor y moverse como idiota.

–¡¡¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!– gritó Duo, quien inmediatamente se levantó y comenzó a correr en círculos tirando de su camisa, como si con eso el dolor se detendría.

–Quemaquemaquemaquemaquemaquemaquema.

Por suerte una parte de su cerebro todavía funcionaba. Rápidamente se dirigió al baño de hombres. Allí, se quitó la camisa y revisó que todo estuviera bien. Luego pasó un pañuelo mojado con agua fría para aliviar el dolor. Salvo por un leve enrojecimiento, parecía que todo estaba en perfectas condiciones. Suspiró confortado. Lo que quedaría arruinado sería su orgullo. Al menos sólo lo había visto una sola persona. Por cierto…

–¿Quién demonios fue el idiota?– le preguntó a su propio reflejo como si le fuera a responder.

Un color rojo intenso comenzó a cubrir su rostro, en parte por la vergüenza de que alguien había presenciado la ridícula escena que lo tenía como protagonista, y en parte por el enojo que sentía al recordar que ese alguien era el culpable del incidente y por lo tanto el causante de que el hubiera actuado de esa manera.

–Cuando lo encuentre me las va a pagar. ¿Cómo se atreve?– murmuró enojado mientras volvía para recoger sus papeles y darle su merecido a esa persona.

Duo 'convenientemente' se olvidó de que él había sido el que no se había fijado por donde iba, corriendo a máxima velocidad, y que, en consecuencia, un poco de la culpa caía en sus hombros.

Una de las ventajas de la memoria selectiva.

Llegó a su destino en menos de un minuto, después de todo los baños estaban cerca. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, 'el idiota' –como Duo lo había apodado de cariño– no se encontraba en la escena del crimen. Había escapado.

–El muy cobarde– dijo Duo con un claro gesto de que estaba enojado y decepcionado de no haberse desquitado –Ya lo encontraré, no se va a salir con la suya– Duo Maxwell no hacía promesas en vano. Por más que Wuffei pensara lo contrario y no tuviera ningún problema en remarcarlo. Que a veces olvidara lo que prometía no significaba que no lo cumpliera a propósito. Él no tenía la culpa de ser tan olvidadizo.

-¡No! ¡Mi tarea!- Al mirar al suelo cayó en cuenta de que su tarea había corrido con la misma suerte que su camisa. -¿Qué voy a hacer?- Levantó una de las hojas para comprobar su estado pero era inútil. Estaba completamente empapada de café; su tarea no tenía arreglo. –Dekim me va a matar. ¡Oh, Dios Santo!.

Y entonces, un detalle importante llegó a su cabeza…

-¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE!.

Levantó su brazo con la intención de comprobar la hora. Se había tapado los ojos temiendo lo que encontraría al destaparlos. Pero aún así junto todo el valor que pudo y por una pequeña abertura entre sus dedos miró su reloj. Todavía existía la diminuta posibilidad de que no fuera tan tarde. O eso quiso creer.

Perooooo… no.

**8: 30**

Dejó caer su cabeza, derrotado.

–Estoy frito.

_

* * *

-Ya es muy tarde- pensó Quatre mientras chequeaba su reloj. -__¿Dónde estará Duo?._pensó Quatre mientras chequeaba su reloj. - 

Su amigo ya tenía más de veinte minutos de retraso. Sabía que solía quedarse dormido con frecuencia, pero el día anterior había jurado que llegaría a tiempo. Al parecer Wuffei tenía razón.

-¿Le habrá sucedido algo?- dijo mientras volvía a mirar a su reloj. La preocupación ya se asomaba en su mirada. No podía evitarlo, sabía que tan exigente era Dekim con respecto a la puntualidad así como también sabía que tan puntual había sido el joven de ojos violetas en las últimas clases. Ya encabezaba la lista negra del profesor, y si estos errores se seguían repitiendo… mejor no pesar en eso.

Quatre miro por X vez su reloj, para luego ver la puerta, rogando por que Duo llegara. Al ver que sus plegarias parecían ser inútiles, suspiró.

Volvió a mirar su reloj. Luego la puerta. Reloj. Puerta. Reloj, puerta, reloj. Suspiro. El ciclo se repitió una vez más.

-Señor Winner,- se escuchó una fría voz a su lado –lamento mucho que considere que la clase sea _tan_ aburrida que se vea obligado a mirar la hora cada dos segundos.

_Sarcasmo_, el arma de cualquier profesor.

Muy disimuladamente, Quatre tragó saliva. No perdería la compostura ante ese hombre, su padre le había enseñado a mantenerse calmado ante cualquiera. No, se mantendría sereno, no mostraría temor. Por más intimidante que fuera.

-Se que desea irse, señor Winner- continuó irónico –de lo contrario, no tendría su vista fija en la puerta, ¿o si?. Pero, sabrá disculpar, LA CLASE RECIÉN COMIENZA. PRESTE ATENCIÓN, SEÑOR WINNER ¡DE ESTA MATERIA PODRÍA DEPENDER SU FUTURO!.

-Pero profesor Dekim- interrumpió Quatre –creo que se equivoca. Yo estaba…

Sin embargo cualquier cosa que fuera a decir fue interrumpida por la repentina llegada de Duo Maxwell. Un Duo Maxwell que parecía haber sufrido un accidente que otro. Para simplificar: estaba hecho un desastre.

-Lo-lo siento… es… que… correr… tarde… y-y… idiota… llegar…

Duo estaba prácticamente sin aliento. Se notaba que había corrido para llegar. Su trenza, siempre peinada a la perfección, era un desastre. La cinta que usaba para sujetar su cabello se estaba cayendo y amenazaba con dejar su cabello suelto y, como si eso no fuera poco, su flequillo apuntaba a diferentes direcciones. Sudor cubría parte de su bonito rostro, como si hubiera jugado un difícil partido, y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas.

Ni hablar de su ropa. Completamente desacomodada, y su camisa tenía una mancha marrón en el frente. Por el olor, que era tan fuerte como para que todos en la clase lo sintieran, se trataba de café.

¿Qué le habría sucedido a Duo?

-Bueno, bueno, bueno,- comenzó Dekim con una sonrisa que el mismo demonio envidiaría –me alegro que de se dignara a venir, señor Maxwell. ¿Me puede explicar el porqué de su aparición a tal hora?. Por si no lo sabía, señor Maxwell, las clases comienzan a las 8 en punto. Y yo no tengo por qué esperarlo.

-¡Yo traté de llegar tem-

-¡Ahórreselo! ¡No quiero que invente más excusas!

-¡Pero yo-

-Nada, señor Maxwell. Y la próxima vez, se presenta a mis clases con la buena presencia que la institución exige.

- Usted fue el que quiso saber el porqué.

- Cambié de opinión. Ya no quiero escucharlo más. En lo posible por el resto del año.

-¡Hey! ¡Si me permitiera hablar sabría que no es mi culpa!- ¿Qué nunca lo dejaría explicarse?

-¿Ah si?- preguntó sarcástico y con una ceja levantada –Entonces, ¿de quién es la culpa?.

Los demás observaban el desarrollo de la escena en silencio. No sólo por curiosidad sino porque no querían convertirse en víctimas del maniático profesor.

-Pues, pues… umm… usted verá… umm…- ser humillado ante los demás lo dejaba con poca paciencia -¡Diablos! ¡No lo sé! ¡¿Está bien?! Alguien con una maldita taza de café me chocó y mientras me limpiaba se escapó y yo…

-¿Y no vió quien era?.

-No.

-Déjeme ver si entiendo. Se chocó contra una 'persona misteriosa' a quien usted ni siquiera vi, ni conoce, que supuestamente estaba tomando café. Según usted, señor Maxwell, ¿esta persona es la culpable de su demora?

Si, parecía ser simplemente inconcebible, pero era la verdad, por más ridícula que sonara. Duo Maxwell JAMÁS mentía. ¿Y de qué otra manera podía explicar su estado? ¿Cómo diantres se pensaba ese estúpido profesor bueno para nada que había quedado así? ¿Acaso creía que ese era el último grito de la moda o algo así? Sí, tal vez si.

-Umm… bueno… si… más o menos.

-Señor Maxwell, vaya a su asiento y, por favor, la próxima vez que tenga que inventar una excusa, que sea creíble.

Ni siquiera lo contradijo. ¿Para qué hacerlo?. Era inútil, siempre creería que él mentía. Si le dijera que se estaba muriendo no le creería aunque tuviera una espada hundida en su corazón y estuviera cubierto de su sangre. Es más, era posible que lo castigara y regañara por causar disturbios en su maldita clase. Ganas de responderle no le faltaban. O de golpearlo.

Con el ceño fruncido e imaginando mil formas diferentes de asesinar al viejo (no era psíquico por suerte) caminó a su asiento, justo al lado de su rubio amigo.

-Al menos se olvidó de castigarte por llegar tarde- trató de animarlo Quatre con una sonrisa que Duo no podía apreciar ya que apenas se había sentado, había dejado caer su cabeza en su brazos sobre la mesa. Maldecía su mala suerte.

-Por cierto, señor Maxwell- habló el profesor sin dejar de copiar las instrucciones para el experimento que realizarían a continuación, -de castigo se llevará un trabajo extra que quiero que entregue la próxima clase sin falta y se quedará media hora después de clase.

A Quatre se le borró la sonrisa. Hoy no era el día de Duo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos sin mayores contratiempos, todos ocupados con sus tubos de ensayos y mezclas, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-Lamento la tardanza. Su café.

Con una sonrisa, Dekim tomó la taza que le extendía su alumno. Su _mejor_ alumno. Su sonrisa no dejaba de ser macabra, pero su intención no era intimidar como generalmente lo hacía. Trataba de ser _amable_.

-¿Qué sucedió, Heero?- Ya a nadie le sorprendía la confianza que el profesor tenía con el joven. No por nada era su alumno favorito.

Esa era una de las tantas razones por las que NO era en lo _más mínimo_ popular. A casi nadie le gustaban los _favotritos del profesor/a_. Ni los cerebritos. Desafortunadamente par a Heero, él caía en las dos categorías: tenía las mejores notas de la escuela tal vez incluso del estado) y era el preferido por la mayoría de los profesores, excluyendo al profesor de la clase de deportes / gimnasia.

-La primer taza de café sufrió un accidente, así que fui por otra- respondió Heero mirando sus gastados zapatos. Poco faltaba para que tuvieran agujeros.

El joven de la trenza se tensó al escuchar esas palabras y lentamente levantó su cabeza para mirar a Heero. Sus ojos se abrieron por un segundo o dos debido a la sorpresa.

¡Había sido él!. El culpable de todas las desgracias de ese día, el maldito cobarde que había escapado a la primer oportunidad.

Si bien no había visto su rostro, al caer si había notado parte de su atuendo tan particular. Se maldijo a sí mismo por o haberse dado cuenta antes. Nadie poseía un sentido de la moda tan atrofiado como Heero Yuy. Nadie pensaría siquiera en combinar esos colores.

_¿Sería daltónico?_

Como quería estrellar su cabeza contra una superficie dura, una pared preferiblemente. ¿Qué demonios importaba eso?.

_Apenas termine la clase_…, se prometió mientras seguía a Heero con la mirada. Apretaba sus puños utilizando tal fuerza se había puesto blancos.

-Antes de que me olvidé, entreguen la tarea que dejé la última vez- anunció el profesor.

_Me las vas a pagar todas_.

* * *

-¿Vamos, Duo?- preguntó Quatre con su usual amabilidad al chico de ojos violeta cuando la clase terminó.

-No. Adelántate y luego te alcanzo. Tengo unas cosas que hacer primero- Ni levanto el rostro para ver a su amigo. Su mirada estaba clavada en una persona, vigilando cada una de sus acciones.

-Bueno, te espero con los demás en la mesa de siempre- le dijo el rubio. No quiso interrogarlo acerca de que eran esas 'cosas que hacer'. Presentía que no lo quería saber. Nadie se metía con un Duo malhumorado, mucho menos con uno encolerizado.

-Nos vemos, Duo- Con eso se despidió para ir a buscar al resto del grupo.

El trenzado no se molestó en responder. Ya se encontraban solamente ellos dos en el salón. Era hora aclarar unas cuantas cosas.

Heero acomodaba sus libros con mucha calma y cuidado. Ciertamente no ignoraba la presencia del otro pero no se lo haría saber. Era obvio que deseaba decirle algo así que esperaría a que el trenzado se decidiera a hacerlo. Se imaginaba de que se trataba.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Por la esquina de su ojo advirtió que Duo se había levantado y caminaba hacia él. Tenía que admitir que algunos rumores eran ciertos: Duo poseía una gracia natural que hacía que cada movimiento que realizaba, por más simple que fuera, atrajera más de una mirada lujuriosa.

Sin embargo, a Heero no le afectaban esos movimientos. No señor, claro que no.

Sólo miraba sus piernas porque le pareció ver una mancha en la tela del ajustado pantalón.

Y recordando la mancha en la camisa de Duo, se preguntó a dónde había ido a parar esa 'gracia' esa mañana.

-Fuiste tú, ¿verdad?- lo acusó el trenzado que se había detenido frente suyo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Se le notaba furioso y tratando de contenerse con sus puños apretados y la ira claramente reflejada en sus ojos.

-No sé de qué me estás hablando- le respondió dirigiendo su mirada a su mochila. Y de esa forma desechando su persona.

-¡Dime la verdad! Al menos ten el valor de responderme con honestidad. ¡Pruébame que no eres la basura cobarde de esta mañana!- este tipo lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-De-debo irme- tomó su mochila y avanzó hacia la puerta. Por un segundo, al escucharlo, Duo se preguntó si había logrado asustarlo. Por otro lado, el tartamudeo y la necesidad de huir podían ser producto de timidez. Pero le gustaba pensar que era miedo. Tal vez Une le había contagiado lo sadista. Duo no lo dejaría escapar así como así, debía sufrir más y si le causaba temor mucho mejor. Rápidamente se interpuso en el camino de Heero, moviéndose cada vez que trataba de pasar por uno de sus lados.

-Por tu culpa tuve que pasar uno de los peores días de mi vida. No sólo llegué tarde sino que también recibí un tremendo regaño de Dekim en frente de _toda _la clase. ¿Sabes que humillante fue?- susurró entre dientes y tomó el brazo de Heero para evitar que huyera.

-Pero no terminó ahí. Oh no, claro que no. Ahora también tengo que hacer un trabajo extra y quedarme después de hora. Y no creas que me olvidé de la camisa. ¡Era prácticamente nueva!.

-Nada de eso fue mi culpa- protestó con voz segura.

Duo se sorprendió un poco. Pensó que el otro se acobardaría como hace un momento y admitiría su culpa para que lo dejará marcharse. A través del contacto que aún mantenía con su brazo, Duo percibía que Heero estaba calmado. No le afectaba en lo más mínimo y ese fue otro golpe a su orgullo. Muchos, hasta Quatre, le habían asegurado que podía lucir muy amenazante cuando se lo proponía. La actitud anterior le había demostrado que este no sería un caso diferente, pero ahora todo había cambiado.

Quiso ver si al menos podía encontrar miedo en su mirada pero sus gafas se lo impedían. Eran, sin lugar a dudas, una _monstruosidad_: de esos gruesos, 'fondo de botella', típicos de gusanos de biblioteca como Heero Yuy. Además, los cristales estaban levemente oscurecidos, lo cual presentaba un obstáculo si se quería ver el color de sus ojos. Todo eso lograba que sus ojos se vieran como dos puntos deformes de color oscuro. Parecía un cuadro abstracto. Tampoco se podía distinguir su expresión.

-Déjame pasar- eso era una _orden_ –Tengo otra clase pronto.

-¿Crees que me importa?- replicó sarcástico. Él _también_ podía usar el sarcasmo. -Yo también tenía una clase esta mañana.

-Quítate de mi camino- Ya se estaba cansando, mas Duo no movió ni un dedo.

Duo llegó a escuchar un suspiro frustrado antes de que Heero se soltara de su agarre y diera un impresionante salto para terminar aterrizando en una mesa a su lado. Otro salto y estaba en el suelo, dirigiéndose a su clase.

El trenzado estaba tan sorprendido por lo que había presenciado que tardó unos cuantos segundos en reaccionar. Cuando salió de su estado de shock se apresuró detrás del otro joven. Luego se haría todas las preguntas que quisiera, por ahora tenía que atrapar al maldito.

Sin embargo, alguien se le había adelantado porque cuando salió del salón se encontró con que Yuy había sido atrapado por otra persona. A Heero lo tenían agarrado del cuello, casi ahorcándolo y lo zarandeaban de un lado a otro. Por su parte, Heero tomaba las manos que lo tenía apresado, tratando de zafarse del fuerte agarre. Pero no escaparía tan fácilmente esta vez. El chico que lo sostenía parecía ser muchísimo más fuerte que Duo, y mil veces más intimidante. Parecía estar enojado con Heero, a tal punto que, a pesar de su enojo, Duo consideró pedir ayuda. Que lo haya considerado no quiere decir que lo haya echo.

-¡MALDITO SEAS, YUY! ¡LA TAREA QUE ME HICISTE ESTABA TODA MAL!- le grito el joven a quien Duo identificó como Aaron Treck, el peor buscapleitos que podía llegar a existir.

-Lo-lo la-m-mento- se disculpaba Heero con una voz temblorosa. Se veía al borde de las lágrimas, lo que asombró aún más a Duo luego de la escena anterior. Está doble actitud era algo sumamente extraño. –Po-por favor, su-suel-t-tame…

-¡MÁS VALE QUE ESO NO SE REPITA!- sus gritos hacían eco en el pasillo, mas nadie trataba de ayudarlo. Todavía sacudía a Heero, provocando que su cabeza se moviera de atrás hacia delante. Todos le tenían miedo: era muy alto, casi llegaba a los dos metros, y poseía unos músculos que –según se rumoreaba- podían partir un cráneo como si fuera una nuez. No era apuesto con su enorme nariz, ojos marrones llenos de malicia, y cabello rubio. Conseguía citas con chicas a las cuales acechaba hasta que, del miedo que sentían, aceptaban salir con él. Una que otra se había cambiado a otro colegio luego de que eso suceda y ninguna decía el porqué.

Como si todos estos 'atributos' no fueran suficientes, Aaron se jactaba de ser parte de la famosa familia millonaria Treck, dueña de una cadena más grande de restaurantes en todo el país. Presumía ser rico y heredero de aún más dinero. En realidad, nadie estaba del todo seguro de que esta fuera cierto, pero asumían que si, dado que siempre se lo había visto con las mejores ropas de marcas reconocidas y porque era dueño de un auto importado último modelo. Otra razón más para no inmiscuirse en sus asuntos. Por ejemplo, el maltrato de Heero Yuy.

-No-no-no… te pr-pr-prometo que no lo haré.

-Tal vez,- comenzó a decir para si mismo -tenga que dejarte un recordatorio- una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en su rostro.

* * *

En otro de los pasillos caminaba Quatre. Había ido a buscar a Hilde y a Wuffei que estaban en la misma clase, pero todavía no había terminado. Por lo tanto, decidió volver con Duo y esperar a que terminara con sus 'cosas'.

No se esperaba encontrarlo de esa forma.

* * *

-¡DETENTE AARON! ¡LO VAS A MATAR!- se escuchó el grito de Quatre que se acercaba con paso apresurado.

- No te metas, Winner- le advirtió Aaron mientras golpeaba a Heero una y otra vez.

-¡Haz algo para detenerlo, Duo! ¡Por favor!- rogó el rubio mirando a su amigo con sus hermosos ojos aqua y tirando levemente de las manos del otro.

-¿Yo por qué? ¡Se lo merece!- respondió el de ojos violeta mientras se soltaba de las manos de Quatre.

-¡Duo!- se sorprendió por la respuesta y lo reto por ella –No puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo.

-Pues, lo lamento mucho, pero no voy a hacer nada por ese gusano. De seguro se lo merece.

Mientras Duo se cruzó de brazos y continuó observando la golpiza que le propiciaban a Yuy, Quatre comprendió que ahora todo dependía de él, que no contaría con la ayuda del trenzado. Por más que su apariencia lo hiciera ver débil, él podía defenderse muy bien. Su padre le había exigido que aprendiera diferentes técnicas para poder protegerse a si mismo y en estos momentos le agradecía mentalmenteque lo haya hecho.

Si bien no estaba seguro de que pudiera hacerle mucho daño a Aaron por la obvia diferencia de tamaños, haría lo que pudiera. Él erauna persona naturalmente pacífica, prefiriendo llegar a una acuerdo antes de utilizar la violencia. Sin embargo, viendo que Aaron no se detendría con simples palabras se decidió a utilizar el segundo método. Además, si había algo que lo enfurecía era el abuso de personas fuertes como Aaron hacia otros más débiles, que no podían defenderse.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Quat?- inquirió Duo a su amigo. Ahora se aproximaba a la pareja 'peleando'.

-Si no vas a hacer nada, entonces YO lo haré- anunció el pequeño rubio con determinación. -¡Basta ya o yo…

-¿O tu que?- lo retó Aaron enojado por la interrupción, mientras se ponía de pie dejando a Heero en el suelo.

-Yo voy a …

-¡El director se acerca! ¡Vámonos!- advirtió uno de los tantos seguidores de Aaron que había estado actuando de vigía.

-Más vale que esto no se repita o te irá peor- sentenció el gigante antes de escapar.

-¿Estás bien?- Quatre le extendió una mano al joven caído, quien la tomo agradecido. Con su ayuda se apoyó en los casilleros mientras buscaba un pañuelo para secarla sangre que salía de una herida en su mejilla. Sin embargo, su rostro no había sufrido tanto daño como su estómago, donde habían terminado la mayoría de los golpes.

Era una falsa alarma ya que le director no fue en la dirección en la que estaban. De todas maneras Quatre estaba aliviado. En verdad no quería enfrentarse con Aaron. Si lo hiciera tendría un ojo morado asegurado y su padre ciertamente no saltaría de la alegría al verlo.

-Déjalo, Quatre. Ya está bien, ¿no ves?- se escuchó la voz de Duo detrás de Quatre sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Éste se dio la vuelta y enfrentó a su amigo. No estaba contento y el trenzado no tenía que verlo para saberlo.

-Estoy muy decepcionado de ti, Duo- habló con calma pero sin su típica sonrisa. –Podrías haber evitado todo esto mucho antes, pero no lo hiciste.

-Es que no entiendes, él es el de esta mañana- se defendió.

-No importa. Una camisa dañada y un castigo no son excusas suficientes para que ignores a quien necesita ayuda, Duo.

-Ni siquiera te dio las gracias, él es un malagradecido que no se merece ayuda de nadie- se quejó el trenzado.

-Eso tampoco importa. Yo no busco agradecimiento de ninguna clase. El hecho es que debiste ayudarlo.

Suspiró resignado. A veces Quatre podía llegar a ser demasiado noble. Prefería que lo golpearan a él a que maltrataran a otro. Aunque ese otro sea el $/&$# de Heero Yuy. El causante de todos los males ocurridos.

-Está bien, Quatre. Tienes razón- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Tenía razón, pero eso no quería decir que lo hubiese ayudado si tuviera la posibilidad de ir atrás en el tiempo. Ni tampoco que lo ayudaría si sucedía lo mismo otra vez. Seguía muy, muy, muy enojado y no se calmaría en unos cuantos minutos. Quería venganza y la tendría.

El pequeño rubio sonrió satisfecho. Pero todavía sospechaba un poco de sus palabras. -Bueno, ve a buscar a los demás que de seguro ya salieron de su clase. Yo voy a ver si Heero necesita algo.

-¿Sabes su nombre?- se extrañó Duo. En realidad no le extrañaba que lo supiera (todos lo sabían porque esa era la peor persona con la cual socializar si se quería mantener el status social). Pero si le sorprendía la familiaridad con la que lo trataba. Casi siempre utilizaban su apellido. O algún insulto o apodo. ¿Lo salvaba una vez y ya eran los mejores amigos?

-Cl-claroo- Quatre actuaba de manera sospechosa y Duo lo sabía. ¿Ocultaba algo tal vez? El trenzado quería averiguar más pero su amigo lo detuvo, como si intuyera lo que iba a preguntar.

-¡Ve, Duo! Deben estar esperando- casi le ordenó. Duo distinguió el sonrojo de su amigo y no pudo evitar preguntarse la causa y las evasiones que hacía.

-OK, pero vamos a discutir esto más tarde- le prometió –No te tardes.

Duo de casualidad le echó un vistazo a Yuy y poco falto para que le propiciara una golpiza el mismo. Ahí estaba él, parado sin ninguna ayuda y sonriéndole de manera arrogante. ¡Otra vez lo mismo! Se comportaba como si un hubiese sufrido ningún daño, como si ÉL hubiese dado la golpiza y no recibido. Se burlaba de él, lo sabía. Se burlaba porque su mejor amigo había preferido salvarlo que hacerle caso.

_-¡Maldito y mil veces MALDITO!- _sus ojos se entrecerraron y tuvo que morder su labio para no dejar escapar el grito de frustración que deseaba salir a toda costa.

Para colmo, no podía quejarse con Quatre porque, por estar de espaldas a Yuy, no había visto nada, y apenas se dio vuelta la sonrisa del 'supuesto herido' se borró y volvió a su anterior posición, contra los casilleros, sosteniéndose el pañuelo a su mejilla y mirando sus horrendos zapatos color mostaza.

Duo se dio vuelta, no queriendo seguir observando. Estaba muy confundido por las actitudes cambiantes de Yuy. Primero era una completo gallina, un debilucho que sólo quiere escapar y luego se convierte en esta persona altanera que se muestra únicamente frente a él.

Y ni hablar de Quatre. Guardaba un secreto y no le decía nada, estaba seguro. Él no era así, le contaba todo.

_-Demasiados misterios por un día. Ya me duele la cabeza_- se frotó la frente tratando de hacer desaparecer la jaqueca mientras se dirigía al comedor.

-Espero que Hilde tenga unas aspirinas.

Ya cuando hubo desaparecido, Heero se irguió y se quitó el pañuelo.

-Muchas gracias- le dijo a el rubio que había tratado de ayudarlo.

-Umm… de nada- replicó a medida que una risilla nerviosa se escapaba de su boca. Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas solo miraba a Heero por unos segundos, desviando su irada hacía cualquier otro lugar. Estaba muuuuyy nervioso por lo que quería decir. Todo el valor que había demostrado antes se esfumó como por arte de magia. No ayudaba el hecho de que ahora el antes temeroso joven se portará de esta manera, más segura. Eso confundía mucho a Quatre.

Por otro lado, Heero lo observaba con tranquilidad. Pero cuando sintió que lo único que el otro haría era balbucear incoherencias se decidió a dar el primer paso.

-Quieres algo de mi- no era una pregunta, era una _afirmación._

Los inocentes ojos de Quatre se abrieron el extremo. -¿Có-cómo lo sabes?- susurró anonadado.

-Porque me parece saber con que está relacionado- admitió Heero moviendo sus hombros como si no tuviera importancia.

Cada momento que pasaba este nuevo Heero Yuy lo dejaba sin palabras. Él era muy perceptivo y por un largo tiempo había estado intuyendo que había algo… raro en esta persona, pero nunca se imagino esto. Este cambio tan radical de una personalidad a la otra. ¿Por qué era que él podía ser testigo de este cambio? ¿Alguien más lo sabía? Estas eran preguntas que muy adentro suyo se hacía Quatre Winner.

Pero más importante era para él en esos momentos lo que quería decir.

-Sí- respondió simplemente. –Hay algo que quiero.

Heero asintió y permaneció callado, esperando a que prosiguiera.

-Creo que sólo tu puedes ayudarme- declaró.

CONTINUARÁ… (tal vez)

Siempre tuve ganas de hacer eso. jajajajajajaja.

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.


End file.
